The Warlock's Sister
by GeorgieSusoWasSuarez
Summary: When Merlin's sister Lana comes to live with him, she doesn't expect to meet a possible love so quickly. But with the war on Camelot still waging, can Lana and Percival stay together as tragedy strikes? I'm awful at summaries, it's better than it sounds. I think. OCxPercival, ArthurxGwen.
1. Chapter 1

So this will probably be dead cheesy but after watching a Merlin episode (and crying five seconds into the pilot) I had to write this. I love Percival and Merlin probably didn't have a sister but just say he has.

**Contains- Merlin/Arthur bromance, Gwaine/Percival bromance, Gwen/Arthur, OC/Percival**.

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin suspiciously. He'd seemed happier today, a big foolish grin on his face. He hadn't even commented when Arthur had called him 'a blundering, silly little man'.

He hadn't even called him a prat today. Something was wrong.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

His servant turned, grin still plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I'm wonderful. Everything's great. I feel like I'm-"

"Shush, Merlin. I don't actually care." A few moments of silence passed by, Arthur still suspicious with Merlin still happy. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Why?" The boy looked a bit offended.

"You're too happy. Normally, you're clumsy, dim and a pain in the backside so I'm nervous to see you're actually gleeful. It's like watching a mischievous smiling imp."

"If you must know, I got a letter today from my sister."

"You don't have a sister!" Arthur retorted.

"Yes I do!" Merlin argued.

"…You've never mentioned her."

"I have. You just don't listen!"

"When?"

"All the time!" Merlin complained. "Her name's Lana. Remember now?"

Arthur still had no idea what or who Merlin was going on about. Not that that was anything new.

"Oh, I remember now!" Arthur lied. "Lana. It's a very pretty name."

Merlin had a hunch that Arthur was lying. But then he thought again when he decided that Arthur didn't lie because, after all, you had to be imaginative to lie. And Arthur wasn't.

"See, I do listen. Anyway, I need you to run a bath for me and prepare my best robes."

"Why? Have you got a lady on your mind?" Merlin teased.

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin. Of course I don't!"

For the second time in many minutes, Merlin wondered if Arthur was lying. Despite that, he prepared Arthur's bath.

Two days later, Merlin stood expectantly with Gaius in front of the castle.

A small distance away, Arthur was training with Leon, Gwaine and Percival. He kept glancing over at Merlin wondering what on Earth he was doing, stood there like an idiot. But then Gwen walked past, so all thoughts of Merlin were out of the window at this point.

"There she is!" Merlin cried excitedly, pointing.

A white horse, carrying a young woman about two years younger than Merlin, rode up to the castle steps.

The girl leapt off and happily hugged Merlin.

"Oh, Merlin! It's great to see you again. It's been too long!" She cried. "How have you been?"

"I've been great, Lana! It's so good to see you." The boy smiled.

Gaius could tell they were related. They had the same big, blue eyes and cheerful smile. But instead of Merlin's scruffy black hair, she had long, brown hair that went to her elbows.

"Hello, Lana. I'm Gaius." He smiled. "I believe you will be staying with Merlin and I until you find your feet."

"Hello, Gaius. And I do apologise for being so much trouble." Lana replied softly. She wore a white dress that was long and sleeveless. She wore a white cardigan, unbuttoned, that covered her arms.

Gaius shook his head.

"It's no trouble at all. In fact, it would be a pleasure."

Merlin helped Lana carry her bags into the castle.

"Who's that?" Percival asked Gwaine. Unbeknownst to Gaius, Lana and Merlin, he'd been watching when Lana rode up. "I've never seen her before."

"I don't know." Gwaine told his friend.

"Oh, that's Merlin's sister." Arthur butt in. "He was going on about her a few days ago or something. Her name's Lana or something."

"Lana? I'll remember that." Percival frowned, watching her walk into the castle before walking off himself.

Later that day, Lana found herself a job delivering goods for the local market stall. It wasn't much but it would do for now. She was carrying a tub of new sheets to an old woman who lived on the opposite side of Camelot when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello. You're Merlin's sister aren't you?"

She turned to see King Arthur himself with a few knights.

"Why, yes, sire." She curtsied. "My name is Lana."

"Your brother is my manservant."

Lana noticed that Arthur wasn't smiling when he said this.

"Oh…is that so?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I heard you're staying in the castle with Gaius."

"That's true, sire." Lana nodded. "I'll be in Merlin's bed as he sleeps on the floor."

Arthur found humour in the thought of his manservant asleep on the floor. Hopefully Gaius had rats. He started smiling to himself at the image of rats crawling all over Merlin.

"We'd best be off, Lana. I hope you enjoy your time in Camelot." He smiled. Lana curtsied again as the king and his knights traipsed off.

All except one.

Sir Percival stood there, Lana giving him a confused look.

"My name is Percival. I'm a knight."

She smiled. Percival gave her his hand, which she gingerly manner. She seemed shy.

"Lana, Merlin's sister…"

He nodded at her, smiling slightly.

"I'll see you around." He told her.

Lana nodded once as Percival walked away. She kept watching until he was gone.

"Odd…" she murmured to herself before going to give the old woman her sheets.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Arthur said to Percival when he caught up.

"See what? There was nothing to see." Percival replied, his response out of everyone's earshot.

"You eyeing up Merlin's sister."

"Preposterous." Percival laughed.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. Percival wasn't very smart. In fact, preposterous was probably the biggest word he knew. There was a possibility that Percival didn't know he was eyeing up Lana.

"Are you sure?" He teased. "Don't get me wrong, Lana is pretty. And I think she likes you too."

Percival bowed his head slightly and blushed.

"You think so…?"

'God, though he was such a manly man, he could be such a girl about things.' Arthur thought to himself.

"Honestly, Percival. Of course she did. She was looking at your arms in hunger. Well…not hunger. More like mild interest." Arthur received a glare when he said this. "I'm joking! Just talk to her occasionally. And if I see her, I may mention how great you are."

"Thank you, sire. That's very generous. Do you want anything in return?"

"Just do the same for me with Gwen, and we'll call it even."

Arthur and Percival exchanged a secretive head bob and a wink before walking back to the castle.

"Do you know Sir Percival?" Lana asked Merlin when they were alone in Gaius' chambers, later that day.

"Yeah, he's a great guy." Merlin replied absent-mindedly, doing…magic stuff, Lana presumed. Well, cleaning some dishes and running about here and there. "He's not that smart though. He's very strong. This one time, this guy was fighting him and Percival lifted him up and-"

"Is he married?" Lana asked. When she'd seen him, she'd had to chew her lip to prevent herself from going "phwoar" because he was amazing. His arms were like tree trunks. He also had sweet eyes.

His head was a bit egg-shaped though.

"No…" Then, Merlin turned around. He would've looked intimidating if he didn't have a white cloth draped over his shoulder and a wooden spoon behind his ear. "Why?"

"N-No reason." Lana shook her head, looking guilty. Merlin moved his head, making the spoon clatter to the floor. She watched it fall and looked up to see Merlin sat opposite her.

"Lana…do you want to marry Percival?"

"No! I've only just met him! He was acting a bit odd and I was wondering if he was interested."

"And if he was…?" Merlin smiled slightly. He'd always loved teasing her sister.

"Well, I'd…erm…tell him that…I was…going to…say- Arthur seems nice." Lana spluttered before changing the subject.

"Then you're wrong. He is worse than a prat. He's a royal one." Merlin complained, getting up and walking over to the washing again.

"He was nice to me. In fact, he welcomed me to Camelot. How many people can say that the king himself welcomed them to his kingdom?"

"He does it to every pretty face." Merlin shrugged. "Even though he only has eyes for Gwen."

"The servant girl?" She asked, slightly surprised. Merlin nodded. "I take it he doesn't know you think this?"

"Oh, he denies it all the time but its quite obvious. Like this one time, he was enchanted and Gwen kissed him…"

Lana made it look like she was listening but really her mind was wandering back to Percival…

* * *

Was this really bad? I had a feeling it was bad but I promise it will get better. First chapters are always bogged down with description because you want people to get the setting and stuff…I'm rambling.

Thank you for reading! Any criticism is greatly appreciated 3

~GeorgieSuso


	2. Chapter 2

It is half four in the morning. I haven't slept at all...YAY, LETS UPDATE THE PERCIVAL STORY!

Thanks for my kind reviews :) they mean a lot seeing as it's my first story for Merlin and it's always a bit worrying writing for a new group of people.

larasmith: Yes, that is all happening! You've figured out about half the story. There's also going to be a few story lines like from the episodes but ones I thought of (so not as good).

expowriting025: Thank you! Glad you like :)

Also if anyone has any OC's they want to be paired up with any other characters then mention them. I'm one of those people who wants everyone to be paired up and happy so if anyone has any ships or OC's that you want included, just put it in the review.

This is getting longer than the story itself so I better start now.

(I don't know why but I've written Percival really simple).

* * *

Arthur, Percival and the other knights were getting ready for their training session. Arthur actually wanted to speak with Percival about their plans to 'woo their ladies', which was quite possibly the cringiest way to word it.

He checked to make sure no other knights were in earshot…Elyan had stolen Gwaine's helmet and throwing it to Leon. Gwaine was stood in the middle looking sulky.

He nonchalantly walked over to Percival, who seemed a little confused at first but realised what was happening when Arthur gave him a knowing look.

"What is the plan?" Arthur asked him, looking around the room, like he thought it would make him look less suspicious.

"I don't have a plan," Percival frowned.

"That's not a good plan," the king replied. "You best think of one."

Before Percival could reply, Arthur had skulked off again. Percival knitted his eyebrows and began some hard-thinking of how to come up with a fool-proof plan.

Twenty minutes later, in the middle of training, Percival ran up to Arthur.

"I have a plan!"

Arthur lifted the visor of his helmet up in interest and looked at his "shield-holder", Merlin, who was lying in defeat on the ground. He dropped the mace he'd been using and pointer a finger at his servant.

"Wait there, you. I'll be back in a minute."

He ignored Merlin's groan of protest and followed Percival over to a remote corner of the training area.

"Here is the cunning plan. You fire Helga."

Helga was the woman who basically looked after the knights. After training, she'd tend to any injuries they had, wash their weapons and sit in the changing rooms whilst they trained. She was a bit mad (and warty), plus she always smelt like cats.

"I don't see how that will help."

"You fire Helga and hire Lana in her place. Then, you injure me in practise so I go in and talk to her, get to know her a bit better whilst she heals me."

"I don't see how that helps me in any way," Arthur added.

"You could injure me in front of Gwen and then be all caring, carrying me off to Lana and the suchlike," Percival suggested, not really knowing why he just used the word 'suchlike'.

"I like it. She'll think I'm strong but kind," Arthur smiled slightly, "I like it a lot."

So Arthur fired Helga with the reason that 'Gwaine had developed feelings for her so it was no longer appropriate for her to remain in Camelot'.

Arthur sat in his chambers, reading some papers and planning talks with other rulers when Merlin walked in. Arthur put the papers down and turned to Merlin.

"Hello, Merlin. How are you today?"

Merlin narrowed his eyes, the normal reaction he gave when Arthur was being polite to him.

"You're plotting," he accused, going back to making the bed.

Arthur gave him an innocent and hurt look.

"I wouldn't do anything like that! Why is it that whenever I'm kind to you, you assume I'm going to do something awful? It's make me feel a bit hurt you know-"

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"It's nothing bad, Merlin, it's actually something good. There's a position empty in the castle and I was wondering if Lana would be interested."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious of everything Arthur ha just said.

"What position?" He asked, trying to figure out his ulterior motive.

"Well, Helga had to leave her job here so we need someone to work in the knights changing rooms."

Merlin smiled to himself.

"I get it now. You're helping Percival get his graft on."

"Please don't ever say that again, Merlin, it's the worst phrase I've ever heard," Arthur complained.

"You aren't denying it-"

Arthur stood up, papers in his hand and started to walk off.

"Because you're right and I don't see the point in arguing with you when Percival would have to ask you about it anyway."

"What? Why?" Merlin asked.

Arthur turned back around, obviously a bit irritated Merlin had figured out his plan so soon.

"You're Lana's brother. Percival would have to talk to you first. Do me a favour and talk to Percival first so the dozy idiot knows how to make conversation with your sister and then talk to Lana about this job, ok?"

Before Merlin could verbally agree, Arthur had walked out somewhere. Merlin had guessed he was a bit irritated with him, probably because he'd guessed the 'cunning' plan that was as see-through as soggy paper.

Later that day, Merlin was doing errands when he saw Percival walking down the corridor.

"Percival! I've been meaning to talk with you." He smiled walking with him.

"Hello, Merlin. What is it?"

"It's about my sister."

'Oh, God', thought Percival, 'What if he knows about the cunning plan and he's annoyed? What if he wants to duel? I don't want to injure Merlin. I like Merlin.'

"I'm perfectly fine with you courting Lana," He said, which surprised Percival, "And I'm just here to tell you some stuff that you should mention and some stuff you should steer clear of."

Percival could honestly of hugged Merlin at this point for being a great human being but decided against it.

"Thank you so much, Merlin. I promise I won't ever hurt your sister."

"I don't think she'd let you. But that's besides the point. If you want her to like you, you have to be good to talk to. Here are some topics: embarrassing things I have done, food, horses, the abnormal size of my ears and the ultimate debate; is Arthur fat or not?"

Percival paused for a moment, letting all that information sink in.

"Right. Thank you so much Merlin. It's more appreciated than you know. And I promise you again, I will never do anything willingly to hurt your sister in any way."

"Thank you Percival." Merlin smiled as the knight walked off to do whatever it was he was doing.

That night, Lana was tired as miserable. The job she was doing now was long hours for little pay and she had to do awful stuff. It was the worst job possible.

"I have good news!" Merlin sang as Lana rested her head on the table. She simply groaned in response. "I found you a new job that is better than this rubbish one you have now."

Lana raised her head so she could see Merlin's face.

"Hm?"

"It's here at the castle, working in the knights' changing room and basically you'll clean weapons and help injured knights and so on. Sound good?"

Lana simply have him a small smile and nodded. Merlin smiled back, sadly.

"That's great news, Lana." Gaius smiled from where he was reading. "I heard Helga had been sacked for some reason and this sounds like a great opportunity for you."

"I know, I'm so grateful. Thank you Merlin." Lana yawned.

"It wasn't just me. Arthur was the one who came up with the idea and I think Sir Percival had a hand in it too."

"Percival? Really?" She frowned.

"Yeah, Percival gave the idea to Arthur," Merlin watched as Lana yawned again, "Maybe you should go to bed."

"I am now," Lana smiled, "Tell King Arthur and Sir Percival that I give them my thanks and will start in the morning. And thank you too, Merlin."

* * *

This probably wasn't that good, due to the time that it was written (I am VERY tired) but I hope you liked it anyway. I don't know why Percival was so simple or why I used the phrase 'get your graft on' but I really hope you liked this chapter.

Any criticism or OC's you want featured? Please Review! ^.^


End file.
